Luna's Story
by mriches999
Summary: this is what luna saw as she aged this is how she thought, this is her life from her prespective


This is what i have become, but can i accept it?  
I want to tell somepony my story, but is there any one listening to me trapped up here on the  
moon? No I suppose not. here I go any way. Long ago, before even my sister celestia, my parents live  
in different parts of the planet we call equestria. My mother rose the sun, and my Father rose the  
moon, they were aware of one another but there parents, the two ruling families, knew of their fate,  
the one that left me and my sister on our own when we were just foals. they were never alowed to meet,  
but one day illness had befallen my Grandmother, and the family of the sun were the only ones who  
could save her, but after giving birth to my mother her parents no longer had that ability, because it  
had been passed to her. she told her parents that she wasnt goign to let somepony die if she had the  
means to save them. she set off for the lunar caslte in the north where she met my father and fell  
deeply in love.  
that's where my story starts, three years after celestia was born my mother had me. i was  
adventurous, and they could tell from a young age that i was mean to raise the moon one day. when i  
was only seven years old, war had befallen all of equestria, the draconequus were tired of the balnced  
way of life the ponies had forced on them, never alowing them to create chaos, umless it was  
potentionally helpful. my parents being the most powerful alicorns on the planet were the only ones  
who could help retain the draconequus, but that also meant their own demise.  
two years into the war, my parents and my grand parents left to fight the most important  
battle of the war, the one that ended the whole thing. we were left with a group of unicorns, who were  
to raise us and teach us if any thing were to happen to our parents. days passed, then weeks, then  
months, before we relized none of the alicorns, or any of the draconequus survived the battle. as the  
years passed the unicorns taught us majic and how to do the abilities of our parents, for they had  
grown tired of trying to do it them selves, with such little power. oe day during our studies, just  
before dawn, celestia, told the unicorns that she wanted to raise the sun, that was the morning she  
got her cutie mark.  
i was only twelve at this point,barely old enough to be trusted to raise the moon, by the  
unicorns. i went about my studies, slowly becoming envious of the big sister who has been there for me  
no matter what happened. i wasnt a very sociable child, i mostly kept to my room reading or doing  
magic to entertain my self. Celestia was fifeteen, and loved by every one, the unicorns were grooming  
her to be the ruling princess when she was of age, while was still learning how to raise the moon, and  
still trying to convince the unicorns that i could raise it by my self.  
three more years past, i was now fifeteen, and that was the day they finally let me raise the  
moon, that was the day i got my cutie mark. that was also the day my fate would become sealed. celstia  
was eighteen now, and her coronation was the day after i got my cutie mark that was the day she became  
the supreme ruler of all of equestria, that was the day my jealousy beacme even stronger than i ever  
thought possible. every one rejoiced at the sight of my sister in her new crown and coronation dress,  
whle i hid in the shadows, not that any one would have noticed clestias younger sister any way, to  
them i only brought the night, the darkness they despised so much.  
when i turned eighteen, my cornation was held, the day before winter rap up, no one seemed as  
pleased with me becoming a princess, even if it was the minor one who handled the lesser duties. this  
hurt, all i ever wanted was to be loved by the same people who loved my sister so. i went to my room  
after the festivities and cried for hours, but no one seemed to hear the pain i was in no matter how  
loud i cied into the night, simply because evry one slept, all through my beautiful night, the one  
thing in my life i strived for to be perfect.  
The years went by, andf when i was 35 i met a colt, one who seemed to understand me and my woes. we  
started spending more and more time together, until eventually i fell for him, he was the best thing  
that had ever happened to me, but little did i know, he had a dark secret, one that would cause my own  
sister to vanquish him.  
after two years of courting, we were married, my sister had isnsited that the wedding be on  
the aniversary of my coronation,this was also the night ifound out what a dark and twisted soul my  
love sombera, had. when we left for our honey moon, at my new castle in the crystal empire, he talked  
of splitting away from celetias government and harboring our own empire, in the crytsal kingdom, as is  
was known then, but he didnt talk of an empire where every pony had what they needed, where evry pony  
was loved, no he talked of being completly in control of every pony, he talked of making the ponies  
work for nothing, but to stay alive, what he wanted was to be feared, but all i wanted was to be  
loved, i told him slitting away was a good idea but he needed roconsider how we were going to rule our  
subjects, he was furious, he told me that he thought all i wanted was to have power over people, to be  
more than what i was, he was right but that wasnt how i wanted to gain it. we stayed together for a  
few ears, in a happy but strained relationship, but one day i found he was doing black magic behind my  
back, i found the plans hed come up with , so that he could throw me off my throne, and take the  
crystal kingdom for him self. i told my sister what i had found, she told me that i had to let go of  
sombera.  
later that year he launched his attack, i was still in shock despite knowing it was coming,  
dspite knowing that he stopped loving me the day it told him i didnt want to rule the way he wanted me  
to. he didnt care about anyponny any more.  
there was a huge battle, of which i let sombera win, my sister always said, she thought that  
my feelings for him kept me from doing what needed to be done. But in reality, my feelings for him  
were the reson i nearly killed him before he made his last desprate move, and made the crystal empire  
disapear from the world forever. or so we thought.  
thousands of years past and i grew older, my jealousy for my sister grew stronger, the peoples  
hate for the night never softened, and something dark started to form inside of me, slowly driving me  
to the point of complete and total insanity. when i was three thousand years old i decided that i had  
had enough of living in my sisters shadow, the darkness inside of me had finally one, i was broken,  
and i wanted the world doused in complete darkness, covered by my beautiful night, that i was going to  
force people to love me and my darkness.  
when i refused to lower the moon celestia finally had to resort to violence to get me lower it. i  
felt nothing as i beat my sister to a bloody pulp and sent her into hiding for an few months. but when  
she returned she wasnt alone, she had 5 other ponies following behind her, she had a special crown on  
and each pony had a necklace, they had the elements of harmony in their control, i was blasted several  
times by my sister, too weaken me, the theused the elements to send to the moon, and at that very  
moment the darkness in me had disapeared, i have been her for 999 years now ad i felt the darkness  
that once controlled me creeping its way back in, i fear that she will tak over and break free of my  
prison, and try to take equestria once more. this is my story do with what you will, if there is any  
one listening to what i have to say.


End file.
